Fragments of mirrors
by TheEndlessVoid
Summary: Someone hates the digi-destened. And that 'someone' is hunting them down one by one... Can the team find the criminal before they all are reduced to ashes? Will contain Takari, Sorato, Taiora and many more...


It's here! my neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew story! Yay! Or...not. Oh well. So, um, this is my second story, and er... well, it contains many things. The tempo's a bit quick and movie like so it may feel a tiny bit rushed.

It is set after series 2 of Digimon, with the 'gang' stilll together. Kind of. It really disen't matter what age they are so I suppose you should decide that yourself...

ENJOY

* * *

It was a rainy day. The rain fell like tears onto the boy on the floor. It was dark and hard to see. On the floor was a dark pool of blood that had spread due to the rain. It was almost like the clouds were crying with him, grieving with him.

"Mom?" A voice called, and a pair of hands clumsily reached for the body that had once been his mother. "Mom? MOM?" His voice sounded like he was been strangled, because he was desperately trying to keep back his tears. A faint sound of sirens wailed sadly in the distance.

The rain seemed to weep even more, as the blood on the floor became a soggy mess and was carried away. The boy shook the corpse as if to wake her up from an afternoon nap, but the only response he felt was the wet mess that stained his hands. Rain had now made the boy soaking wet, but the thing he could feel was the cold, unmoving skin of his mother.

A police car came slowly to body and the boy and a grim looking policeman came walking down the street. He had his hat clutched in his hands, his short cropped hair was drooping and wet too.

"Come on son." He whispered sadly. "There's nothing we can do now." The little boy stopped wailing and turned around in a jump. He recoiled and faced the policeman as if to protect his remains of a mum.

"Come with me." The policeman said, his face smiling, a mask to pretend that nothing had gone wrong with his mother. But the boy simply took another step back and started crying at the top of his voice. "I can help you. I've got a nice place for you to go to." But the boy wasn't listening. He started screaming at the top of his voice, eyes closed and scrunched up in fear and confusion.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" The policeman reassured but the boy wasn't listening. He just screamed even louder and louder and louder. "Come on now." The policeman said a bit more sternly. Yet, the boy still wouldn't budge. So, the policeman wrapped an arm around the boy, trying to pick him up. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open, very, very wide.

"Don't touch me." The colors of his eyes were inhuman and scarlet. Before the policeman knew it he was blasted into the sky, an invisible string pulling him from the back with an excruciating pain accompanying him, like knives stabbing into his flesh. He landed onto the hard concrete with a thud. At the very same moment, his police-car blew up into orange flames.

"Don't touch me…" The boy repeated, more quietly this time, standing up. "Don't touch me."

--

10 years later, the very same kind of panic ran through Joe. He was going to be late for his classes- again. His tattered trainers moved quickly against the concrete floor and his over-packed bag almost exploding. He skidded around a corner and hit a boy on a bike head first. He slowly felt himself somersault over the boy as his clutched his stomach in pain. The bag full of textbooks and sheets flew in all different directions, and his glasses also launched into the sky.

"Watch it!" The boy shouted rudely at Joe, who seemed to be looking for his glasses. As he found them and slipped them back on, and muttered a hasty sorry. Then he began to pick up his books and chase the ones that had been blown away because of the wind. "Oh, and you're phone's ringing by the way" The boy added before he rode away.

Joe jabbed at the receive button and put the phone to his ear while trying to shove everything into his bag.

"Hello? This is Mimi speaking." A very familiar voice called out, much to the dread of Joe. Mimi wasn't exactly someone to have a _short_ conversation with. "Yeah, I was just wondering, do you know were you can go if you want to buy really cheap shampoo? Cos' I was in the shower, and I ran out of shampoo, and I needed to get some…"

"So you called _me_??" Joe shouted. The people in the park all swung around at him. "Mimi, I don't want to be rude or anything, but this isn't the best time. And why are you asking _me_?"

"You know, I called Kari, and she wasn't there, but Tai replied and he said ask any girl, and then I phoned Sora, she said ask Joe cos' he'll probably know all of this stuff…" Joe ogled at her retort.

"Mimi, you're in _America_! Why are you asking _us_?" Joe asked as he shoved the last book into his bag. This was getting very annoying… But as he finished saying 'us', there was a deafening BANG. A metallic smell entered Joe's nostrils. He looked around instinctively and then wished he hadn't.

There it was, a Gorillamon in all his menacing glory. Its monkey face looked normal but his large giant energy cannon didn't. Before Joe could even scream, a blast of powerful plasma slammed into a tree, disintegrating it into ashes. Joe dropped his phone and tried to run. The last thing Mimi heard from her phone in America was a loud explosion, and Joe's scream.

"Joe? Are you ok? What happened?" Mimi called desperately. "JOE??"

--

"There is defiantly something strange going on. TK and Kari have been in that room for over an hour now." Davis muttered, his ear pressed against the oak door. "But they're so quiet. I wonder what they're doing."

"I dread to think." Yolei muttered and found herself stared at by Davis who seemed to look very worried. "That was a joke by the way." She hastily added. Davis sighed and sat back down onto a chair.

They were at the library, looking through dusty books because Izzy had told them to. Davis couldn't remember why, as he personally remembered falling asleep halfway through his 1-hour-long essay. It was something about an organisation called DATS or something. He blew the dust off the book for on reason and sighed for what was like the 50th time that evening.

"So," Davis whispered, "What do you think they're doing?"

Yolei shrugged. Quite frankly, she had no idea. Why would you want to be inside a stuffy old room all afternoon on a Saturday? "Dunno." She muttered and pretended to go back and read the book.

"Arrrrh." Davis shouted in frustration. "I hate the library!! I feel like I'm wasting my time and life!!" But in the back of Davis' mind, he could sense something. Something approaching. Something terrible. And he somehow knew that the danger was right behind him.

"Yolei! Duck!" He shouted suddenly and a hail of bullets slammed into the wall, shredding Yolei's purple hair. "Get under the table!" She did as she was told, swiftly. Many more bullets flew in random directions and blew open the glass and the notice boards.

"We've got to tell TK and Kari!" Davis screamed over the rattling and the shattering of the glass. He quickly opened the door. Behind it was a room covered in debris and dust. The ceiling had come down and TK and Kari were no-where in sight. Yolei quickly looked at the mess too.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

* * *

I know, I know. There's no Takari moments yet (unless you look at it at an very strange angle...), but there soon will be. And Sorato. And many more. SO BE PATIENT!

R&R please!


End file.
